


Angela's Cosplay Skills

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana tries to convince her girlfriend to not only go to a con, but dress up in ‘matching outfits’ while they go. Seeing as Angela’s cosplay skills are top tier, it only takes a little convincing to get her into character.





	Angela's Cosplay Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitalskyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalskyline/gifts), [FlowerMachines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerMachines/gifts).



> So! Not only am I nearly at 200 tumblr follows (Yay!) I have an unfinished request from the last 'milestone' I hit. So for those two lovely ladies that have so desperately been wanting some kind of material of this nature... I hope you enjoy it, just a little bit!

“Aaaaangela~” 

The young soldier poked her head into Angela’s office, grinning widely and holding out a printed paper. A ticket purchase confirmation with the logo of a con that had been severely catching Angela’s eyes the past few weeks. The blonde took only a few moments to look at Hana and the slip before a smile grew on her face. 

“You found tickets for the Convention in London next month.” Angela smiled

“Of course I did!” Hana grinned, sliding into the room and practically slamming the slip on Angela’s desk. “Two full paid VIP tickets, backstage passes and signing privileges. All of the most fantastic display of sci-fi and fantasy convention Europe has ever seen! Just for us.” 

Angela examined the paper, ensuring that all of her little bunny’s descriptions were accurate. Seeing that they were, brought a smile to her face. “I can’t wait, Liebe. This will be a wonderful bonding experience for us both.” 

“Do you know what you want to go as?” The gamer asked, taking her usual seat across from Angela’s desk. 

The doctor blinked. “Pardon?” 

“You know. Cosplay. You can’t go to a Sci-Fi con without cosplay, Angela. It’s like a rule.” Hana said. 

That put a thoughtful glance on the doctor’s face. “I don't know, Hana…” Angela said softly. “Cosplay… Is hard work.” 

“Don't act like you can’t do it” Hana said, her voice confident. “I’ve seen what you can do. You literally made a Valkyrie suit that looks like a very convincing witch. If you can do that you can do anything.” 

“... What did you have in mind.” Angela sighed a little in minor defeat. 

That brought a cheeky smile to Hana, as she quickly pulled out a picture from her back pocket. It didn’t even take half a second of evaluation for Angela to seemingly turn up her nose. 

“No, Hana. I’m not dressing up in a skin-tight-” 

“They’re in our colors, Angela” Hana grinned. “It’ll be fun~ I know you loved that movie!” 

“Hana, they may not even be a couple” Angela took the photo from her lover's hands, thumbing the surface. 

“That’s the perfect beauty about it! It's implied but it's not confirmed. Come on!! Do it, you know you want to!!” Hana exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. 

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Just this once, Liebe. On one condition. I pick the next cosplay.” 

“Yeah yeah yeah, that’s fine!” Hana exclaimed, taking the picture back from Angela as she whooped in victory. The doctor rubbed her temples with another deep sigh. 

“What did I get myself into…” 

 

\--- --- 

 

“Dude look! It’s the chicks from the Power Ranger movie!” 

“Sick.” 

Wherever they walked in the convention they were recognized by someone of some kind. Thankfully they were in full suit, so no one could really complain about appropriation. Angela was dressed in a yellow Power Ranger outfit, attempting to be Trini Kwan, while Hana wore a pink outfit, supposing to be Kimberly Hart. 

Not only did the characters match their colors, but they were suggested to be a couple by the end of the movie they had watched a while before the con. Hana had been in love with the movie.

Now, they walked around together with their badges and lanyards, people looking and cheering as they walked by. The suits were almost practically realistic. Angela had done immaculate work, it seemed as if they had just walked off the movie set with the slight powdering of dust at their feet, the metallic shine of the suit, and now they moved with more of a clink than a squeak. The perfect call of attention to the point of majorly showing off. 

For Angela, it was mildly uncomfortable. 

“Do we have to wear this the entire time??” Angela felt the heat radiating off of her face, she even felt like it could be seen through the black visor. 

Hana giggled, and pulled Angela into a side hug, the suits making a rather uncomfortable sound pressing up against one another. “At least today! Then we can be in comfy clothes the rest of the con, I promise.” Hana smiled. 

She lifted her helmet just enough to give Angela a smooch on the side of hers, earning a soft ‘aw’ from a passerby at the con. 

“Hana please!” Angela practically exclaimed, her embarrassment showing. She didn’t dare take off her helmet, lest someone recognize her somehow. She didn’t need the public embarrassment that came with not only showing up unprofessionally but with a date as well. 

Hana just continued to laugh, even as a younger attendee walked up to them. He tugged Angela’s pant leg (as much as he could) and beamed up to them. “Your costumes are so cool! Can I get a picture?” He grinned. 

Before Angela could really answer, Hana butted in. “Of course little guy! Not a problem for us power ranger duo~ Right Yellow?” Hana grinned. A wink was hidden behind her black visor, and Angela had to suppress her own groan before getting into a picture taking position with Hana. 

The mother of the young boy snapped a picture with the two of them, letting the kid get his amusement out of the costumes before becoming him away. Hana’s smile only broadened, and Angela’s embarrassment died down a little. 

“Isn’t it fun~? Little kids love the cosplayers.” Hana said. 

“You would know that, wouldn’t you Liebe?” Angela gave in with a slight sigh but smiled anyway. “Maybe being a cute Ranger isn’t so bad after all.” 

“That’s the spirit” Hana grinned, wrapping her arm around Angela’s waist once more. “Now I’m pretty sure I saw a merch stand over there, they might have other props we can use~!” 

Angela rolled her eyes but allowed her overly excited and energetic girlfriend to take her wherever. Other attendees stopped them for pictures, and as the day went on Angela found herself not minding the fame, if only just for the amusement and happiness of the little faces that walked away with a picture. It was different than adults that wanted to thank her for her success in medicine, or to see people fawn over the famous D.Va

It really was nice to be a Ranger, especially with Hana by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually watched the Power Ranger's movie, and I was more than engulfed at how gay the two lady rangers were. Especially the Yellow Ranger. I didn't even remember their names until now and I feel bad about that. Thank you guys for reading this dorkiness if you did. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome :)


End file.
